The Hunt
by Whackedgourd
Summary: Rek'yr's first official task as Scout Master and patrol leader is a difficult one Please Review


Rek'yr entered the cool darkness of his Maudra's tent and sat down. A young female handed him a cup of hot ta, before vanishing to tell the Maudra of his arrival. As she entered the tent, Rek'yr put his hands on his knees and bowed his head respectfully.

"Scout leader Rek'yr. I have asked you here to make a request of you." Maudra Seethi began as Rek'yr straightened his spine. Seethi deserved the respect a Maudra commanded, although Rek'yr remembered flipping her skirts over her head more than once when they were childlings. He barely caught the snort of mirth and passed if off as a cough and sipped his ta. Seethi narrowed her eyes at him, they had been friends, but her promotion to Maudra had necessitated distancing herself for her training and Rek'yr, was incorrigible in teasing her before her station had elevated.

"A request, Maudra?" Rek'yr prompted. Seethi shook her head, her heavy hat shifting slightly.

"Yes, Lord Hunter wants a guide to the Claw Mountains. He wishes to hunt the large beasts in the foothills." Seethi said, hoping Rek'yr would agree, he was one of the best they had, but he was still young and idealistic. He was also a firm believer in their belief that all life was useful, and only natural death was respectable. Rek'yr considered for a moment.

"Very wll, Maudra. I will serve as guide for our Lord, Hunter, to the Claw Mountains." Rek'yr said solemnly. Seethi relaxed, he was willing.

"Rek'yr?" Seethi called, as he was leaving the tent.

"Yes?" Rek'yr stopped, and turned an ear to Seethi.

"Keep our beliefs secret from the Hunter." Seethi cautioned, it was a common request to not make other gelflings or the Lords uncomfortable with the Dousan's belief in the cycle of Life and Death. Rek'yr nodded and left, Seethi relaxed, and tried to straighten her hat and veils.

Rek'yr climbed aboard Bennu, he had received the crystal skimmer when he had been named Scout Master, and had been inseparable from the gentle giant. His second, the old master, who was still training Rek'yr, handed him a map, showing them where they were to meet the Hunter. With a tug on the reins and a few clicks to Bennu, they were off, flying eastwards.

Rek'yr did not like this assignment, but his Maudra had asked on behalf of the Skeksis. He could not refuse and risk the anger of Maudra Seethi and the disappointment of the Skeksis. It could jeopardize the welfare of the Dousan if they lost any more favour from the Skeksis Lords.

The sight of the Hunter made fear curl in his gut, and send chills up his spine, but he throttled it down and tried to remain composed as the Hunter boarded. He kept his greeting curt and neither the Hunter nor his old master made conversation.

It took them several days to travel to the foothills of the Claw Mountains. It was there Bennu was left and they continued on foot deep into the forests that skirted the mountains. The Hunter hadn't mentioned what he was after, but Rek'yr was beginning to wonder if it might be the rare Bell Bird. A large, drab coloured bird that was equal in size to the sang with a deep, booming, voice that carried across the dunes when it came down into the Crystal Sea to mate.

Rek'yr hadn't heard the calls of the birds in a few trine, but others reported hearing a few calls. The bird had many myths attached to it, and had been said to be connected to Thra even more than Mother Aughra. You were blessed to have a flute made from the bones of the great bird, but damned for having killed it.

Rek'yr's grandfather had found the carcass of a bell bird, and he had witnesses to the fact. All had taken bones or feathers and burned what had been left behind. Rek'yr was waiting for his grandfather to return to Thra in order to inherit the flute, one that sang sweeter than wind sifters. His grandfather was dying, and had promised the flute to Rek'yr and told him, he'd just have to wait to get his grubby little hands on it, then laughed and dared him to flip Seethi's skirt as she was being named Maudra, if Rek'yr wanted the flute right then.

That evening, around a hot fire, Rek'yr worked up the nerve to speak directly to the Hunter.

"My Lord?" Rek'yr began, the Hunter turned an angry eye to him. "Would you tell us what you are hunting? It would rule out other beasts so that time is not wasted and quarry escapes for want of identifying." Rek'yr added, smoothly glossing over his misgivings.

"I hunt a large bird. It is ugly, but said to be worth the hunt. It sounds like a bell being beaten rhythmically, It's mating season just finished, so the females are with eggs, or even chicks by now." Skekmal said in his gravelly voice, that sent chills through Rek'yr's blood.

"That sounds like a Bell bird." said the younger scout who would be Rek'yr's second.

"That is the gelfling name for it." Skekmal said. The gelfling looked at each other. Who were they to say no to a Lord of the Crystal. No matter that the Bell Bird was dying out, they could not say anything, their last Maudra had decreed that they must regain favour, and Maudra Seethi had continued the decree.

It took several days, but a gelfling eventually found tracks belonging to a Bell Bird. The Hunter dismissed them, insisting he would hunt the bird alone, and they didn't need to wait for him to return. They had fulfilled his request and he was pleased with their assistance. They were free to return to their Crystal Sea and not interfere with his hunt. Rek'yr and the two others returned to Bennu and climbed the ladder. On a whim, Rek'yr flew Bennu over the forests, looking for where they had left the Hunter.

The sight they found was horrifying. Rek'yr realized what had happened. The Hunter had found a female with chicks, and had slaughtered all but two chicks. He had broken a leg on each chick and let them squawk in pain while he waited for concerned birds and predators to arrive. Certain the Hunter would kill them if he caught them nearby, Rek'yr grabbed a bow and arrows. He nocked an arrow and took aim, he fired once, then a second time. Both chicks were dead and no longer tortured for sport. As he directed Bennu back towards the Crystal Sea, Rek'yr could barely hear the prayers of his companions over the blood, fueled by rage and anguish, roaring in his ears.

The bone ladder hit the ground a moment before Rek'yr did. He charged into the Maudra's tent and roared for her to appear. Seethi was set to reprimand Rek'yr for daring to demand her, but the words died in her throat. He was barely holding together, the rage had burned out of him, he was shaking with barely suppressed anguish, tears poured down his cheeks and still he spoke unnaturally calm.

"Neither I nor any of my scouts will ever lead the Hunter again." Rek'yr stated, Seethi heard a slight tremble in his voice, he was crumbling.

"What happened?" Seethi asked faintly.

"When we left him, he was hunting the Bell Bird. I made the decision to fly to where we left him. He had slaughtered a female and her clutch. He kept two alive and used them as bait for more birds and beasts. He broke their legs and left them in pain for days. I killed them, I sent two arrows to deliver mercy to the chicks. They are with Thra now." Rek'yr explained, he had dropped to his knees and all the energy went out of him, leaving him slumped over his own knees, exhausted.

"If the Skeksis should ever ask for our help again, I shall find a way to refuse." Seethi said, kneeling next to Rek'yr and putting a hand on his back as a gesture of comfort. "You will never have to guide any of them again." Rek'yr broke, tears flowed fresh from his eyes and he leaned into Seethi's shoulder. For all his childhood mischief, he had always been the first to help if someone, or some poor beast, had been injured. He had always possessed a kind heart, other's grief was his own until he saw them smile again. Seethi would have to find a way to keep the Skeksis away from the Dousan until this blew over. Moving the caravan was one step, the next would be to allow the other caravans to freely speak of their beliefs. The Lords did not like the Dousan's acceptance and reverence for Death. Sending Rek'yr on patrol whenever anything suspicious was reported, would keep him safer as well.


End file.
